The Surprise Visit
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: Syd's only got a week left in New York before she moves to Draylon. So, of course, she and Joe have some fun. But what will happen when Sydney convinces Joe to go to a dance? Alternate ending to Mystery Girl.


**The Surprise Visit**

"This is awesome. So, are you staying?" Joe asked.

Sydney looked away. "So, after about two months away we end up back at the same time. Weird how that works, huh?"

"You didn't answer my question." He crossed his arms.

"What question?"

"Are you staying in New York or not?"

Sydney bit her lip. "Well… I have to go back, but I'm here for the rest of the week."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they said I had a till Sunday morning to gather all my stuff before I move to Draylon."

"Oh." Joe looked down, his face filled with depression.

"But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself while I'm here."

Joe looked up and smiled.

"So, what to do first…" Sydney started walking and Joe followed her.

"Well, actually I have math homework."

Sydney looked at him. "Let me see it."

"What?"

"Let me see it. I'm a seventh grade student taking eighth grade pre-al. I think I'm capable of doing fifth grade math homework."

"Fine." He took his homework out of his backpack and handed it to Sydney. She looked at it and laughed.

"This is your math homework? All you have to do is write down whether the answer is even or odd."

"Really? I wasn't paying much attention at all today."

Sydney looked at him and rolled her eyes. She handed him his homework back. "Come on. I'm only here till Sunday and I want to have fun while I can." She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

Sydney POV

"Remind me why I have to carry all your stuff again." Joe complained.

I laughed. "Because you asked. Besides we just have to go to a few more stores and then I can send this stuff back to Draylon."

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway? Can't you just snap your fingers and have anything you want?"

"True." I stopped and looked left and right to make sure no one was watching, then I snapped my fingers. All the bags Joe was carrying disappeared.

"Thank god. I can't feel my arms."

I laughed again. "I didn't make you hold them. You asked, it's not like you had to or anything."

"You tell me that now?"

"Now you complain. Sheesh, is there no pleasing you?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Well…" I looked around and saw someone put a sign up on a store window. I walked over to it.

Joe followed me. "What are you doing?" He saw the poster and stared at it. He looked at me. "Oh no."

I looked at him and nodded. "Oh yeah." This was going to be fun.

* * *

Joe POV

I looked at Sydney. She wasn't serious was she? There was no way I was going to go along with this. "Oh no."

She looked at me. She smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

I looked back at the sign. It was announcing a dance this Saturday night. "I'm not going."

"Come on. Please?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

"Go or I'll personally have to blast your butt off."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're bluffing."

She smirked at me. "Do you really want to find out?"

I knew she wouldn't do it, but… "Fine."

"Awesome." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Now where are we going?"

"To get some food. I'm starved."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Sure, why not?

* * *

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. The dance Sydney was forcing me to go to was tonight. This week went by fast. I loved spending time with Syd. I couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow. I'd rather spend my last night with her anywhere else but a dance. I looked at the clock. 6:18. Sydney was stopping by at 6:30 to get the dance by 7:00, which was when it started. I guess I better get ready. Shopping hadn't turned out so bad. I got to pick up some decent clothes. I put on a pair of grey jeans and a baggy, green, v-neck t-shirt. As soon as I finished getting dressed, someone knocked on the door. I was home alone, so I had to go get it. I quickly ran down stairs and opened the door. It was Sydney and I was speechless. She looked, well, hot. She was wearing a black, suede mini-skirt with a black belt, made out of silk, attached to it and a silver ring tied to the ends of the belt in the front. The skirt really showed off her tan, muscular legs. For a top she was wearing a tight, electric blue tank top with sliver sparkles on it that showed about an inch of her tan stomach. The top made her tan arms look more muscular then usual. It showed off her figure, a lot. She had her hair down. It was straight, long and went almost halfway down her back. Normally she would never wear make-up, and she wasn't wearing much tonight either, but she had a light coating of lip gloss on and a small amount of mascara on. The small amount of mascara that she wore was enough to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out.

She smiled at me. "You ready?"

I could only nod. She rolled her eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. We walked off to the dance.

* * *

Sydney POV

Joe and I walked off to the dance together. I knew he loved what I wore, because when I first showed up at his house all he did was stare at me. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"So, where is this dance at, exactly?" Joe asked, curious.

"Um, I think the sign said it was at Karava's house of dance." Whatever the heck that was.

"Weird name."

"Definitely."

We talked a lot on the way there, and in about ten minutes we were there. We walked inside. This place was awesome! It looked like any place for dancing would, yet somehow, better. For starters, it was huge. It was dark, but not pitch black. There was a booth in front where the DJ stood. In front of the booth were large speakers, and attached to those were colorful lights that flashed everywhere. There wasn't any music playing yet, but the DJ soon picked up the mic.

"Hey party people! Welcome to 'The Night of Dance'!" The DJ yelled so loud, he probably didn't' even need the mic.

I rolled my eyes. Well, I've learned a few things already. One, these peopled sucked at coming up with names. Two, this DJ was lame, uncool, and didn't know the first thing about teens, and three, Joe could look really hot if he wanted too.

"Alright, I know you don't want to hear me drone on and on, so I'm just gonna go ahead and play some music!" People cheered at that. The DJ set down the mic and pressed a button. Instantly some music started playing. Almost everyone ran to the dance floor.

I looked at Joe. "Ready for this?"

Joe looked at me, a worried expression on his face. "Why am I here again?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're here, this is my last night, and I wanna have some fun." I dragged him to the dance floor.

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Joe POV

"Alright everyone, we're gonna play our final song for the night here in a moment." At this, a bunch of _boo_s rose from the audience. The DJ put his hands up to silence them.

"I know, I know. I don't want this party to end either, but it has to end sometime. As our classic tradition, for our last song, we're gonna slow things down a bit. Now, everyone, and I do mean everyone, must have a partner. You have three minutes to find that partner." He stepped down from the DJ booth. Immediately, more than fifteen guys walked up to Syd. It didn't surprise me. As far as I knew, she'd always had this affect on guys. When she first walked in, all of the boy's eyes were turned on her. Guys had been coming up to her all night, asking her to dance, and as she walked around guys were watching her. Heck, even when we were at Draylon, I saw every boy there check her out. She always did the same thing every time. She toyed with them for a bit, then walked away. She did the same now. She turned them all down. They all walked away, sad and depressed.

Sydney turned her head to look at me. She smiled that mysterious and mischievous smile of hers at me. "What do you say Joe? One final farewell dance?"

"I- uh-" I stuttered. What was I supposed to say?

Sydney smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

How did she get me to do this stuff?

The DJ walked up to the booth again. "Alright, time's up. Partner's to the dance floor."

Sydney walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to the dance floor, just like before. I sighed. I'd never actually slow danced at all before. This would be interesting. Sydney seemed to know what she was doing. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist. Why was I doing this again?

* * *

Sydney POV

I sighed. Joe was really nervous. I could tell by the look on his face. He'd probably never done anything like this before. I glanced up at the DJ. He was looking around to make sure everyone was ready. Once he was sure of that, he pressed play. I looked at Joe, who was just staring at me.

"Either your eyes are broken or you have x–ray vision." I smirked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. The one power I didn't get as a god was to be able to read minds. I could've used that one a lot. "Sorry.

I smiled. The song started to play. I recognized it immediately. "The Only Exception" by Paramore. It was a nice song. Joe and I started to dance, or rather I started to dance and Joe clumsily followed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault." He said defensively.

"Yeah it is."

Joe frowned at me and I smiled. The song was longer than I remembered. Way longer. During the dance Joe didn't say much, he just stared at me. I had no idea what he was thinking.

I looked at him and smiled. "You just love to stare at me don't you?"

"Well, it's not like I have a lot of places to look, but maybe I do."

"Well, it would explain a lot."

"Are you trying to _flirt_ with me now?"

"Do you feel like you're being flirted with?"

We smiled. I blinked a few times as I realized how close our faces got during our last little chat. Joe seemed to notice to because he blushed, but neither of us moved our faces away. I heard the song coming to an end. I looked up at Joe's eyes. He was already staring at mine. I have no idea what really happened in the next few seconds, but somehow, when I did realize what was going on, Joe and I were kissing, our eyes, closed. The song ended and we both snapped back into reality. Our faces only an inch apart.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

Joe POV

Sydney stood in front of me, ready to go to her new home. I was still dazed after last night. One moment Syd and I were dancing, the next, we were kissing.

She looked at me, obviously still thinking about last night. "Well… I have to go."

I nodded. Up until now I didn't realize how much I'd miss her, and something else. How much I loved her.

"Bye."

"Bye." I replied.

She almost snapped her fingers to leave, but not before I kissed her. She seemed surprised at first, but eventually kissed back. I let go and smiled. "Think you'll be able to visit?"

She smiled. "We'll see." And then, she snapped her fingers and went back to Draylon. I smiled and went up to my room, replaying this past week's events. They were anything but normal. However, if I could, I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
